


Good Deeds

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Comfort, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, I love doing this kind of stuff, Kind Reader, Kind notes, Notes, Reader Insert, flower - Freeform, good deeds, let's be real, self-insert really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley becomes interested in you once he sees you doing a variety of good deeds.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley had been watching you for a while. It started when he noticed you placing notes at random places around London. You pulled more and more out of the backpack you carried. Out of curiosity, he sauntered over to one of the notes. It was a handwritten note saying he was beautiful. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over to where you were placing more notes, like a breadcrumb trail. Each note had something positive to say about the person reading it.

The next time he saw you, you were passing out flowers to random people on the street from your backpack. Everyone from young and old, men, women, and nonbinary folks received flowers from you. Crowley was curious if he would receive one if he happened to walk by. Quickly, you stopped him and handed him a yellow daisy. It was the only plant he had ever miracled to never wilt.

On the next occasion, you were pulling a wagon down the streets of London. It was filled with bags with toothpaste and toothbrushes, deodorant, socks, menstrual hygiene products, food, and other necessary supplies. Crowley followed you in the shadows to see where you were possibly going. You stopped at a homeless camp and began handing out the bags with a bright smile. When the wagon was emptied, you pulled out even more from your backpack.

He was with Aziraphale at St. James’s park when you popped up next. You were walking around with gloves on picking up trash. Crowley turned to the angel and asked, “You see them? Have you got anything to do with them?”

Aziraphale looked over at you and shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so. Why?”

“They’re always doing good deeds whenever I see them,” Crowley muttered.

“Perhaps they’re just a good person.”

Crowley nodded in agreement as you continued to pick up any trash that you found. Aziraphale side-eyed his demonic friend and gave a knowing smile. He sat straighter on the bench they were resting on.

“If you’re so curious, you should go and talk to them,” Aziraphale said.

“Why would I go and do that?”

“Well, you’ve noticed them on more than one occasion. Which for beings such as us, that is a bit rare. And you have yet to actually look anywhere else since you’ve noticed them.”

Crowley sighed in aggravation knowing that Aziraphale was right. Just as he was about to get off the bench to go and say hello, a child started screaming. You paused in picking up trash and looked to see a child who had faceplanted on the pavement. You quickly started to job over and took off your backpack.

“I have a first-aid kit and have training,” you said quickly to the parent. “Is it okay if I treat him?” You motioned to the child that was currently crying. The parent quickly agreed while you took out your first-aid kit, put on some medical gloves, and started treating the skinned knees and a bloody nose. “There, there,” you cooed to the kid. “It’ll be alright! You’re super strong, aren’t you! Here, pinch your nose and lean forward with this tissue, okay? Good job! You’re doing awesome! Now, we have to kill these germs, okay? It might sting, but let’s sing a song.”

The child started singing while you quickly wiped his skinned knees with the antiseptic wipes. He grew louder once you wiped it, but he kept on going without too much of a fuss. Once everything was treated, you bid a farewell to the child and the parent before going to throw everything away.

“So do you just carry around a first-aid kit everywhere you go?” Crowley asked while sauntering up to you.

You turned and nodded your head. “Pretty much. I’m clumsy, so more often than not I need it.” You got a better look at him and smiled. “I gave you a yellow daisy a while back, didn’t I?”

“You remember that?” Crowley stumbled over his words. He felt a blush rise up to his face.

“Mhmm,” you hummed. “You kept walking back and forth across the street before you finally worked up the nerve to come and get a flower. After you took it, you tripped over your feet.” You laughed lightly at the memory.

“Oh…” Crowley definitely felt shame crawling up his back. He was starting to regret coming over to talk to you. He was just lucky Aziraphale wasn’t within earshot.

“Did you like the flower?”

“What? Oh yeah, yeah. I still have it.”

“Oh, did you dry it?” you said with a wide smile. “I love drying flowers!”

“Uh…” Crowley trailed off not wanting to say that he just made it so the flower would never die. How would that come off to a human?

“Anyways, it was nice seeing you again. I hope to see you again sometime.”

You started to walk away, but paused when Crowley reached out and grabbed your hand. You looked down at the pair of your hands and then back up to where he seemed shocked at what he just did.

“Could I…Could I take you out somewhere?” Crowley swallowed down his fear as he nervously awaited your answer.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale calls you to inform you that Crowley is extremely upset. You rush to comfort him.

“Is this [Y/N]?” a voice on the other line of the phone inquired.

“Yeah, who’s this?” you asked while holding your phone to your ear with your shoulder. You were putting together a basket for your friend who was going through a rough patch.

“This is Aziraphale, I am with Crowley,” the man paused.

You frowned and stepped back from the basket, not holding the phone with your hand. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m afraid he’s rather upset.” Aziraphale’s voice grew quiet, but you could still make out, “Shush, I’m on the phone.” Aziraphale returned his attention to you. “He’s actually drunk and I can’t seem to make him feel any better. I was wondering if you could come by and perhaps talk some sense into him.”

“Of course, I’m on my way,” you said hurriedly and grabbed your backpack. “You’re at your bookshop, right?”

“Yes, my dear. Please do hurry!”

With that, you hung up the phone and ran out of your home. It was pouring. People were bustling in the streets trying to find shelter. You pushed your way past the sea, muttering apologies to anyone you accidentally collided into. It didn’t matter what was going on, you didn’t slow down until you burst into the bookshop.

Your hair was sticking to your face and little droplets of water hit the floor. Walking into the barren bookshop, you looked around for a sign of Aziraphale and a drunk Crowley. Your breathing was ragged, but you tried to slow it down so you could listen for any sign of life.

“Crowley, you need to calm down.” You faintly heard Aziraphale’s voice coming from the back. Quickly, you lightly jogged over to where you heard them and froze at the sight before you.

Crowley was curled in on himself. His arms were constricted around his legs that were pulled up to his chest. His head was buried in his arms as he muttered nonsense. The man rocked back and forth as sobs broke through his mouth every now and then. Aziraphale was kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder. The blond looked helpless as to what he should do.

“Crowley?” you whispered. Never before have you actually seen the man cry, let alone seem so broken like this. You quickly walked towards him and knelt down right in front of him. Aziraphale moved away to give you room as you placed both of your hands on Crowley’s arms. “Crowley, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I…I didn’t mean to fall!” Crowley wailed. “I just asked questions, and now here I am!” He hiccupped while trying to explain what was going on.

Your eyebrows furrowed together. Your eyes darted all over his body, trying to find any signs of injury. There was no blood, no torn clothes, nothing.

“I-It wasn’t ever that bad, not really,” Crowley slurred. “But there you are. So good. Just perfect. And here I am. You’re far too good for me, I don’t deserve you.” It seemed as though his throat had clenched tightly and his words broke down into more sobs.

Before you could react, the man flew into your chest and openly wept. He clutched onto you as if you would disappear forever if he let go. Your damp clothes became even wetter as his tears leaked into the fabric. All you could do was wrap your arms around him and try to comfort him the best you could.

“I’m evil,” he agonized.

You frowned. “You’re not evil, Crowley. Far from it.”

“Yes, I am. That’s what I am!” Crowley pulled away with his eyes closed. It was then you realized that his sunglasses were elsewhere. “I…You don’t even know what I am! I’ve been too scared to tell you because I don’t want to lose you.”

“Crowley, Crowley,” you hushed him. “It doesn’t matter what you are, okay? I love you. Nothing is going to change that.” You put a hand up to his cheek and rubbed your thumb to wipe away some of his tears. He leaned into your touch, but he still looked distraught.

“I love you, too. So much, I just…I can’t,” Crowley blubbered. His breathing increased to where he was hyperventilating.

“Crowley, honey, slow down,” you begged and placed your other hand on his face. “Breathe with me, okay? In and out.” You tried to persuade him to slow his breathing. Slowly, he started to slow down his breathing. He leaned forward and rested his head on your shoulder. You ran one of your hands through his messy hair while the other rubbed circles on his back. “There, there. You’re doing good. I love you so much. Just keep breathing, okay?”

“Crowley, you should sober up,” Aziraphale advised. It was only then, you realized he was there the entire time. “I’ll go fetch a glass of water.” With that, the bookstore owner left you two alone.

Crowley stilled. The scent of alcohol that came off of him slowly started to disappear, much to your dismay. Slowly, he lifted his head but kept his eyes shut.

“[Y/N], I need to tell you something,” Crowley stated clearly as if he was no longer drunk. “But before I do, I need you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Okay,” you whispered, afraid that speaking any louder could break the poor man before you.

“I’m a demon, an angel cast out of Heaven.”

“A demon?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what you meant by falling,” you mumbled to yourself as your mind tried to grasp what he was telling you.

“Yes,” Crowley sighed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. You were stunned by his serpentine pupils and the brilliant shade of gold with flecks of crimson. For a moment or two, perhaps a moment too long, you stared up at his eyes. They were beautiful. “[Y/N], please. Please say something,” he croaked out desperately.

Your hand went up to gently trace the skin near his eyes. You smiled softly at him and raised yourself so you could kiss his temple. “I love you, Crowley.”

A sharp breath of air escaped from Crowley’s lungs. Quickly, he grabbed the sides of your face and slammed his lips to yours. You gasped in shock but soon returned it with just as much passion as he put into it. Tears fell from his face and landed onto yours.

You pulled away and looked at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Crowley gasped out. “I’m just so thankful I have you. I love you so much.”


End file.
